I'll Miku Miku You!
by Angel Veins
Summary: A birthday oneshot collection for our eternal diva, featuring Mikuxall-of-her-modules! Details inside. Feel free to request a module in your review! Ratings will change for every chapter, depending on the module so the latest chapter rating will be added here: K


A/N: Happy birthday, Miku! I made it in time, I'm so relieved! You're such a gift in my life; I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much and I hope we continue to be best friends for many years to come~

This is a oneshot collection with a very unique idea that I'm sure no one has done before! This fic will feature numerous chapters, each starring the original Hatsune Miku module and every other module she has ever had in a pairing scenario. So for example- MikuxSupreme module. This idea came to me a while ago, and I knew I had to do it! And this was the result. I'm sure lots of people have actually already considered Mikuxother modules, thanks to Sand Planet, so I wanted to make all of our dreams come true.

I already have a few modules in mind for the next few chapters due to friend requests, but I will be accepting module requests so review with your thoughts on the chapter and a module if you like! It would mean a lot to me :3

Also, this collection will vary in ratings as obviously some modules suit certain ratings more than others. There will be M rated chapters in here, so if you wish to avoid them, do so.

I hope you all enjoy this fic, and remember to review if you have a certain module in mind!

...

Pairing: MikuxSnow Miku 2017

Title: A Wish Upon A Snowy Star

Rating: K+

...

It was cold, Miku decided, as she boarded the local Shinkansen early that morning. Winter had struck once again, and this was only reinforced by the numerous people that were bundled up in thick, heavy coats as she made her way to her seat. She pulled at her own coat- long in length with fuzzy pink makeshift fur sewed on the inside, just like she had asked for- as she approached a partly empty area of the carriage. The middle of the train was usually very crowded, which is why she had opted for the front where there was less of a chance of being made to stand or squashed into the steel walls. The girl inwardly shuddered as an unwanted image slipped into her mind of her trip on the way back home from school last week. Her ribs throbbed just thinking about it.

Eventually settling on a seat as far away from the doors as possible, Miku slid into the row and placed her backpack on the seat next to her after scooting to the window. She peered out at the landscape beyond the bustling station, hints of admiration playing in her eyes. Fresh frost clung to the corners of the clear glass, spiralling in a web of smooth crystal around the borders and onto the next pane, whilst light snow rained down in flurries onto the insanely icy path. Miku wondered to herself how she had actually managed to make it inside the train without slipping as, whilst she was naturally bright, stability was not one of her strengths. Just yesterday she had succeeded in gathering up majority of the class textbooks, and right as she was about to pick up the last one, her foot caught on her loose shoelace and tumbling down came textbook and all. The tealette had never felt more embarrassed. Not to mention that the whole class had witnessed her incredible feat. It was becoming rather difficult to keep her clumsy incidents confined to one hand these days.

She was abruptly pulled from her mind's inner torment at the sharp cut of a whistle sounding from nearby. A quick glance to her left took in the automated doors gradually coming to a close, and a soft beep echoed out into the carriage to signal that the train was ready for departure. A low hum reached her ears as the vehicle came to life with a tremor, and she watched the station begin to disappear as the train inched forward towards its destination. A small smile came to her lips, as Miku shifted in what would be her seat for the next hour then relaxed.

…

Miku started awake at the sound of screaming and chatter filling the air surrounding her. A sudden pain in the back of her head told her groggy mind that she had moved too quickly for it, and succeeded in causing her a minor injury that she could only hope would go away, courtesy of the top of her snug seat. A tiny moan escaped her lips, a hand reaching up to prod at the tender area; an action she regretted when the pain intensified.

"Great," She mumbled to herself quietly, "Just what I wanted,"

Shaking off both pain and fatigue, the tealette looked around her and noticed that the sources of her rude awakening were two children- possibly the sweet ages of 4 and 6- who had dropped their now spoiled toys on the wet floor, and the casual happenings of the business world as people rushed to and from platform to platform. She had always wondered how so many people constantly managed to manoeuvre around the intense crowds, make it down several flights of stairs and squeeze into the first available spot on a train, all whilst grasping a cup of coffee. It must be a special skill, is the answer she often referred to. Of course, she was not born with this skill.

Spotting that majority of the train had already departed, the girl hurriedly gathered her backpack up and headed to the doors that remained open for her exit. The station was full to the brim, and feelings of claustrophobia began to set in in mere minutes. Miku was used to travelling on trains, which meant that she was very used to busy stations, but never before had she experienced something like this. Searching for a gap, the young girl bounded towards the first opening she saw that would hopefully lead her into a less densely packed area. Opting to take the stairs instead of the escalator, she reached the entrance of the station where a cold breeze attacked her, and was instantly struck by what she saw.

The sky was a crisp white, clouds of the exact same shade littering it for as far as the eye could see. Neat little shops ran across both sides of the street, each one having an arranged hanging basket with varieties of flowers right beside the custom-made glass paned doors. The windows of the Shinkansen were no match for the frost which lined the pavements and roads, thick patches of black ice running over what once were puddles or gatherings of brown slush. Cars drove the slowest she had ever seen, and the people had to take bigger steps to avoid accidents. Miku found herself frozen to the spot, gaping in wonder at the scene, simply taking it in until she was tapped on the shoulder. She spun round in shock, only to come face to face with a concerned local who had noticed she had been standing there for 5 whole minutes. A blush dusted her cheeks as she scrambled to explain that she wasn't lost, and after gabbling out a 'thank you', she turned away and headed in the opposite direction.

"Only here 5 minutes, and already you have the locals concerned!" Running a hand through her hair, the tealette groaned. "I need to get a grip! I'm here, and now the only thing left is to find the festival." Pulling out her phone, she quickly typed in the address and was instantly rewarded with a blue line stretching across her screen, hopefully offering a clear path to her destination. Nodding firmly with a grin on her face, Miku shrugged her bag further up onto her shoulder and began walking.

…

The annual Hokkaido Snow Festival was created in 2010, and spread quickly across the whole of Japan. Many people came from far and wide to the snowy prefecture to experience the joy that the citizens of the place worked hard to build every year. Its purpose was to celebrate the first snow fall of the month, and the Snow Spirits that were associated with the weather. Over the years, stories had taken shape about the numerous Snow Spirits that were said to exist around the world. Some said that they were human just like everyone else, and others said that they were beautiful creatures unlike anything that had ever been seen before. The Spirits were also said to have magical powers that connected to the winter weather, and that they were solely responsible for Japan being able to have snow every year without fail.

As a little girl, Miku had been told these stories as well. Her grandmother would always sit her in front of the fire and spend hours talking about the wonderful Spirits that took residence in the snowy hills of Hokkaido, casting their beautiful spells on the day of the annual Snow Festival so that winter would calmly prevail for the month of December. After that, they would make way for the Sun Spirits who would clean up winter and replace it with lighter spring.

Miku would always exclaim that she wanted to meet one of the Snow Spirits, and one day she asked her grandmother if they were friendly. "No one has ever met one before, Miku-chan." The older woman said kindly. "So no one knows if they are friendly or not," It was that day that Miku vowed to go to the Snow Festival and be the first person to meet a Snow Spirit. Once she proclaimed this aloud, a smile overcame her grandmother's face and a wrinkled hand landed on the young girl's head in an affectionate manner. "I hope you do meet one, dear. If anyone deserves to meet one, it's you."

…

After half an hour of walking, Miku eventually came to a stop. A quick check at her phone screen confirmed that this was indeed her destination, and she looked up to see if she had finally found what she had been waiting for. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

All around her snow lay in fresh blankets across the grass, tips of green still managing to escape from their winter confines. Some of it had been cleared to the sides to create a path for people to make their way up safely, and from what she could see it had been gritted as well for safety. Nearby houses and shops were covered in little snow themed ornaments such as snowflakes, and the lamp posts as well as the telephone wires above her were the same. Lights hung in ropes around and through the trees, coating the ground and bark in soft blue. Miku couldn't help but stare in pure amazement at the spectacular view that was presented to her, and her sapphire eyes lit up brighter than any snowflake light as she soaked up the thrill and wonder bit by bit. She inhaled the crisp air, and exhaled again. She wasn't even inside the festival yet, and already it was everything that she had dreamed of and more!

Not wanting to waste another second of potential astonishment, the tealette headed up the path where 2 large wooden gates were positioned. They were as open as could be, and Miku happily entered through them in a heartbeat. She was greeted by happy chatter, the smells of delicious foods and the sight of litters of stalls everywhere. There was so much going on, and it was beautiful. Shrugging her bag onto her shoulder again, she advanced forward to enjoy the wonders that she had been craving all these years.

…

The sky was beginning to darken overhead just slightly, more clouds joining the ones already scattered across the horizon, and Miku could tell that it was due to snow any minute now. She had been thoroughly enjoying all that the festival had had to offer for the past 3 hours now, and had gathered a mighty collection of little trinkets ranging from key chains to plushies of the various Snow Spirits. The crowds had only intensified as the day went on, and by now it was akin to the station when she had arrived earlier.

Placing her latest snow themed souvenir in her bag, she looked around and observed the many families that surrounded her. Fathers, mothers, kids, grandparents... Biting her lip, the tealette stood from the bench she had been occupying and made her way into the snow before emotions could even think of chasing her.

There were few people surrounding these areas, and Miku was glad for it as she wandered further into the trees. Reaching a small hill at the top of the clearing, the tealette started to climb it, curiosity nipping at her. Her boots sunk into the crisp snow that made up the path, leaving deep footprints in her wake. Eventually, she made it to the top where she was met with a clear area scarce of people and only greenery as company. She walked forward slowly and searched for a spot on the ground which wasn't covered in snow, sitting once she found what she desired.

The sky was still not at full darkness, but the moon was coming out. The bright orb was beautiful in the dull light, and appeared even brighter next to the small stars that it brought out with it. Miku peered up at the sky, eyes fixated on the gems which decorated it, as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I wish I had someone to share this with,"

…

Twinkle adored the Snow Festival. Of course, it was a celebration of her creation and magic, but it was much more than that to her. Snow Spirits only occupied the daylight hours for a few months a year, and this was the day where all those Spirits could cross over into the real world. The purpose was to use their magic to bring the associated weather, but they were also allowed to observe humans and their natural happenings as long as they did not interfere or get noticed. The rules were simple.

She remembered the first day she had crossed over. She had been so confused as to what was happening and why these humans could not use magic like she could, but by now she was well aware of what her purpose was and why she was so different. She remembered coming across the Snow Festival that day, and how she had stared in awe at the celebration of what appeared to be her and her fellow Spirits. The amazement had never gone away, and she found herself observing the festival every year since.

There was nothing different about this one- all the stalls were the same, as were the statues and the location. Except for one thing.

All throughout the day, Twinkle had found herself following a human girl. She appeared to be a teenager, with bright blue eyes, a petite body and teal hair which fell to her hips in flattering twintails. There was nothing automatically special about her, but the Spirit was drawn to her. The girl had been walking around all day alone, rarely speaking to anyone that was not a stall vendor or staff, and her eyes did not meet her smile whenever she took in the sights around her. This puzzled Twinkle; how could anyone be remotely upset whilst they were here? She wanted to find out. So when the girl had taken off and headed up a nearby hill, the Spirit had followed her at a distance as to not be seen. She watched as the girl sat on the ground and stared up at the sky, as if seeking guidance or answers of some sort.

"I wish I had someone to share this with,"

Cerulean eyes grew wide at the words. So that was it. This girl that she had been following all day was lonely. Twinkle found herself slowly inching forward to get a closer look. Except she hadn't taken into account the numerous sticks which lay hidden under her snow.

…

A loud snap sounded from somewhere behind her. Miku's head shot up from within her arms, whipping round only to find another girl standing at the edge of the clearing. She was slightly covered by a tree, but Miku could still make out her form in the growing darkness. Long baby blue hair with shades of white mixed through it was tied into twintails- akin to Miku's own hairstyle-, and held up with large bows that had golden stars in the center of them. A plain light lilac dress with puffy sleeves flowed down to just above her knees, and a darker purple cloak came over the top part of the dress. A lilac choker adorned her neck, whilst another piece of cloth was secured around her left thigh, and her feet were cased in dark purple flats. A wooden wand was clasped firmly in her grasp.

Miku took in the sight of the other girl before her, and instantly couldn't help but think that she was very pretty. Almost insanely pretty. But the tealette also couldn't help but notice the soft white glow that surrounded the girl. It covered her from head to toe, and tiny snowflakes fell from the glow and added to the piles of fluff on the ground. Her eyes widened. This girl was not human. She couldn't be. Humans didn't glow, or produce snowflakes!

Slowly inching backwards, the tealette made to grab her backpack and retreat down the other side of the hill, but was stopped by a loud cry.

"Wait! Please, don't go!" The girl ran forward into the clearing, her dainty hands held up in surrender as she came to a stop a few feet away. "I won't hurt you, I promise!" Miku stared at the being in front of her, and then glanced down at the wand which had been dropped to the snow in a gesture of surrender. Her eyes trailed back up to the girl, and she found herself drawn to the dazzling pair of eyes which stared back at her. They were bright and alert, though full of alarm at the moment. Miku could not break away. For a minute there was simply silence between the two, until Miku was able to rediscover her voice.

"You're not human." She said slowly, the words tasting foreign in her mouth. The other girl shook her head without hesitation.

"No, I'm not."

Miku swallowed nervously. Of course, she already knew that she wasn't human, but having it confirmed made her a tiny bit afraid. "W-What are you then?" The tealette tried to calm herself, cursing inwardly at the stutter that broke into her voice. She watched as the other girl gave her a small smile.

"I'm what you all refer to as a Snow Spirit." At that statement, the tealette's eyes widened and she could feel herself start to shake slightly.

"Y-You're a..."

"Yes." The cyan haired Spirit nodded. "It's my job to bring winter weather to Japan in December, and it has been for the past 8 years. That's why I'm here," More silence reigned between them for a few moments, as Miku tried to wrap her head around what she had just been told. Snow Spirits existed? All those stories her grandmother had told her every year were true? How was this possible? Spiritual beings were just myths! "I can see that I've startled you a little," Miku was broken out of her thoughts by the soft voice of the Spirit still standing in front of her. The girl's hands had fallen from surrender in order to rest by her sides instead, but Miku found herself having no further concern for it. Instead, she slowly moved forward towards the other girl. Once she was within a closer range, her brain moved her body without her consent and her hand lifted to rest lightly on the exposed skin of the cyan girl's arm. The Spirit looked heavily surprised at the gesture, but didn't move a muscle. Miku avoided the other girl's eyes and focused on the arm beneath her finger tips. She had never felt anything so soft and smooth in all her life, and she found herself tracing her arm up and down the flesh numerous times, before she caught herself and pulled back abruptly.

The tealette's arm dropped to her side and she glanced at the other girl. Their eyes connected. "So, Snow Spirits are real?" It was a last resort to assure herself that she was not insane, though it was obviously pointless due to the evidence standing right before her. A smile came to the Spirit's lips.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Strangely enough, Miku felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips at the

response. This was insane. Really insane. She was actually having a conversation with a Snow Spirit! If only her grandmother could see her now! Pushing that thought away as quickly as she could, the tealette turned to the Snow Spirit with an important question.

"Do you have a name? I mean, all things have a name, right?" She watched as the other girl bent down to pick up her wand off the snowy grass. Once the item was in her grasp again, the Spirit turned to Miku with another radiant smile.

"My name is Twinkle."

"Miku Hatsune."

…

At first it was slightly awkward. They sat with a wide distance between them, and spoke little except for asking occasional questions about each other's lives. Twinkle had kept her wand in her lap, but her hands had not touched it in case Miku still thought she was dangerous. Though she was happy to see that Miku's fears were dissolving as the time went by. Twinkle had never met a human before; the rules stated that all Spirits were to keep their distance, but she was enjoying her experience and she was sure that it would cause no harm.

Miku had been apprehensive about lowering her guard, but as the minutes turned to hours, she realised that Twinkle truly was harmless and she had nothing to fear. At first, the fear had taken over her but now that she was actually spending time with the Spirit, wonder and awe seeped into her heart. It reminded her of when she was a little girl, and Spirits were just a myth.

They chatted about simple things- Miku's school life, Twinkle's realm of magic-and eventually the gap between them began to close up. Now they were sitting side by side, and both were content.

"And I usually get a crepe on the way home," Miku stated excitedly. Gone was her previous attitude, and her usual personality was shining through. "With double strawberries and a LOT of whipped cream!"

"Hmm..." Twinkle stared at the tealette with a confused look on her face. "What is a crepe? And strawberries? And how does one manage to 'whip' this cream?" The cyan haired girl became concerned as the other girl didn't answer for a few moments, but that changed when the tealette gasped loudly.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER HAD A CREPE BEFORE?!" Twinkle wondered if she should be afraid of this outburst or not. Miku suddenly turned away from her and leapt towards her backpack, where she scrambled to open one of the hidden compartments inside with her numbing fingers. Producing a small cotton purse- lined with snowflakes- a moment later, Miku quickly stood. "Hold on! I'll be right back!" She took off without another word, leaving Twinkle behind to watch her with startled eyes. Never had she seen a human move so fast. It probably wasn't very wise, not in this weather anyway. Retrieving her wand from her cloak pocket, the Snow Spirit worked her magic to remove all the ice that coated the hill and the festival grounds. Satisfied that Miku would be able to go and then return without gaining injury, she placed her wand back into her cloak.

Miku Hatsune. The girl was astonishing. As she had never met a human before, she had nothing to compare the tealette to, but she was certain that she would never meet anyone quite like her. From being afraid of her, to then being completely open with her, Miku was definitely interesting. That wasn't the only thing Twinkle had noticed about her in their time together. The other girl was very kind and intelligent, though a little clumsy and short sighted. Those things she had discovered from the stories Miku had shared of her daily life, which had intrigued her greatly. But other than that, she had been drawn to the tealette's physical features as well. Upon closer inspection the girl's hair flowed like a clear silken waterfall outside of her fluffy coat, and her face was heart shaped. Her lips were a tiny rosebud, and her eyes were a brilliant sapphire. Twinkle knew what beautiful was, as nature was beautiful and snow was beautiful. And she decided that Miku was certainly beautiful as well.

…

"I'm back!" Miku called as she approached Twinkle. The Spirit hadn't moved from her spot on the ground, and she turned to greet Miku with a smile. The smile then turned into a confused little frown at the sight of the wrapped objects in the tealette's hands. Miku couldn't help but giggle at it; the other girl had exhibited similar expressions at many points throughout their conversations. She lowered herself onto the ground next to Twinkle, and handed her one of the objects. Twinkle gasped at the heat that immediately flooded her palm at the contact, and another giggle escaped the tealette. She had learned many things about the cyan haired girl over the past few hours, such as her love for all seasons (not just winter) and how Twinkle would visit the festival every year without fail. The other girl was calm and made Miku laugh unlike she had ever done before. Not to mention that she was gorgeous; the tealette embarrassingly admitted this fact to herself an hour into their conversation. She had never seen someone so pretty in all of her life.

"What is this?" Twinkle asked slowly, gently peeling the wrapper of the item back. A cone shaped light coloured pastry was enclosed within, the insides oozing with pristine cream and strawberries buried in every corner. She looked up to see Miku staring at her with fascination, and her mouth ran dry. The way the tealette was staring so intensely at her made her heart skip a beat, and she had no idea why.

"It's a crepe!" Miku chirped in reply, presenting her own which was identical to Twinkle's. "I couldn't leave without making you try one!" The smile on Miku's face was absolutely radiant, and Twinkle felt one of her own appear as well. She watched as Miku took a bite, and she followed suit. Instantly, sweet ripe flavours coated her tastebuds and her curulean eyes widened at shock that something could taste so good. The Spirit turned to Miku to comment, but the girl was happily digesting her own treat. Strings of cream decorated the area around her mouth, and Twinkle couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Eh? What is it?" Miku stopped eating to ask. Twinkle simply pointed at her mouth, and Miku's cheeks turned red once she discovered the mess she had made. Twinkle continued to laugh.

…

The sky was fully dark now, and the moon as well as the stars had taken residence for the rest of the night. The crowds had dispersed even more as the hours drifted on, though some stayed to cherish the first day of snow fall for a little while longer. Two figures on a hill at the top of the clearing remained for more than just this purpose.

"Hey, Miku?"

"Hm?"

"If it's all right to ask, why were you sitting up here alone earlier?" Once she had voiced the question, Twinkle started to regret it as she witnessed the light from Miku's eyes falter slightly. They had been talking for hours now, but the Snow Spirit had forgotten about why she approached Miku in the first place and never asked. She had obviously noticed how Miku had been alone, and that she clearly wasn't as happy as the surrounding visitors of the festival assumed, and there had to be a reason for that.

"It's all right." The tealette shifted herself into a better position, facing the sky. Twinkle noted that her posture had changed completely; she was stiff and hunched over her knees slightly. It made her regret asking and although Miku had agreed to talk about it, she opened her mouth to stop her. But the other girl shook her head. "Really, it's all right." Twinkle nodded in defeat and sat back to listen.

"When I was a little girl, my grandmother would always tell me stories of how the Snow Festival came to be. She would tell me of these magical beings which had been created to cast spells of winter weather over Japan, and how this festival was held in their honour every year. I would always listen with pure awe, and one day I even vowed that I would come here and meet one." A smile came to Twinkle's lips at that. Miku had achieved her goal.

"My grandmother was always the one constant in my life. When I was born, my mother died in the birthing process and my father was all I had left. He was a wealthy business man at the time and the loss of my mother devastated him, so much that he threw himself into his work constantly. Of course, he would always make sure there was someone there to care for me, but it was never him. He was always too busy."

"I met my grandmother when I was very young, and I would often be taken to see her on weekends since my father granted the nanny one day off per week. She would give me little treats, read to me, play the piano for me... And most of all, she would tell me stories of her own. They were the best moments, and I lived for seeing her every weekend. I remember for a whole month my father even joined us, and it was like we were a proper family." Miku stopped for a moment before continuing again. "Everything was wonderful for a time...and then it wasn't." Her voice wobbled dangerously towards the end, and Twinkle looked on in concern whilst biting her lip. She made to stop Miku before it got too much, but the tealette advanced.

"One weekend I wasn't taken to my grandmother's house. I was taken to a hospital. I wondered what was going on and why we weren't going to see my grandmother, but I was quietened. We entered a plain white room, and there my grandmother was sitting in a bed. I was so confused. She told me she was sick, and I still didn't understand. Eventually, she told me a story. She said that when a person's body doesn't want to work anymore, their spirits leave and take refuge in another one. She said that that was going to happen to her soon. I didn't believe her and I told her that her body was working fine. She laughed a little at that, which made me feel a little better." Miku hesitated once more, then continued. "When I left the hospital, I promised that I would ask to be brought back again. But I never did go back as she died that night." A look of horror overtook Twinkle's face. She knew what death was, and had seen it occur before; all things died away eventually. But she had thought that only applied to nature. She peered at Miku's face and noticed that the girl had curled up into herself. Before she could offer any sort of comfort however, Miku spoke again.

"I think a piece of me died with her that day. After the funeral, my father worked even harder and even started travelling abroad for weeks at a time. I was left with various members of house staff and nannies, until I was old enough to care for myself. I never really interacted much with classmates, or anyone for that matter, and I tended to keep to myself." Miku glanced back at Twinkle. "I've grown used to being alone, I guess."

The Snow Spirit could feel her heart throb within her chest for the tealette, and before she knew what she was doing, she had the girl in her arms. Miku tensed automatically at the contact, but settled after a few moments. Twinkle thought back to her words earlier that day. Miku had said that she wanted someone to share this festival experience with. Nodding to herself, she leaned down to reach Miku's ear.

"You have me."

…

"It's getting late. I should probably go before I miss my train home" Miku said. Twinkle nodded and stood, offering her hand to the other girl who accepted gratefully. Once they were both on their feet, Miku sighed and stared at the sky. "I wish I didn't have to leave," Twinkle couldn't help but agree. She knew that Miku was going to have to leave eventually, and since she had never seen the girl around Hokkaido before, she assumed that she didn't live here. The thought of the tealette leaving however made her heart clench painfully. She had grown rather attached to the other girl in their time together.

Miku pulled her backpack onto her back and wrapped her coat tighter around her lithe form. She really didn't want to leave, but the staff would be closing the gates very soon and she knew she had to get home. Yet the thought of leaving Twinkle behind made her lip trembled. She had accomplished her grandmother's wish for her to meet a Snow Spirit, and that should have been enough for her, but she wanted more; she wanted to meet Twinkle again.

"Before you go, I'd like you to have this." Miku turned to face the Spirit, who pulled her wand out of her cloak. Twinkle then proceeded to wave it in the cold air, and the tealette watched in awe as a stream of sparkly white shot out of the end of the wood and into the sky. A moment later, the light returned, but it had taken on a completely different form. Twinkle gently took a hold of it in both hands before presenting it to Miku. The tealette could only stare in awe at it.

"Twinkle, I can't possibly take this..."

"You can," Twinkle pressed it into the girl's hands. "I want you to have it. If you keep it, it... It will be like you have a part of me with you... Then if you ever feel alone, then you know that I'll be with you," Miku peered down at the large snowflake in her hands. It was almost akin to a crystal, given its transparency, and the surface gleamed with sparkles. She looked away from the gem to Twinkle who stood with a slight blush on her cheeks, and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around the Spirit. Miku felt the other girl stiffen in surprise, but she quickly loosened up enough to hug the girl back. Their hug was fierce and warm and everything they both longed for.

Once they broke apart, Miku smiled. "I'll cherish it always." She placed it carefully into her backpack, securing it in a compartment that was cushioned. "I really should go now," Twinkle nodded and stood aside for her to leave. The tealette's smile brightened, and she started down the path that would lead her down the hill. Twinkle watched her go, a smile forming on her face even as sadness began to overwhelm her. She was lucky that she had even had a chance to meet Miku, she realised, so she shouldn't be sad.

With a sigh, she turned to leave but found she couldn't as she was trapped by two arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her forward. She registered the feeling of something smooth pressing firmly to her right cheek, before it was gone and she was released. Turning around quickly, she thought that no one had been there and it was her imagination. But then she saw the unmistakeable colour of teal amidst the green and white. That was all it took for her smile to return, void of any sadness.

…

She watched from above as Miku entered the station and headed down the stairs towards her platform, before disappearing into the train sitting on the left side. She watched as the tealette took a seat, in the front carriage, and settled down for the ride home. The train started up shortly after that, and it didn't take long for it to depart from the station. Some quick work of her wand earlier had ensured that the tracks were safe, and Miku would arrive home all right.

Twinkle watched as the train shot off into the distance. "Maybe we'll have crepes next year," A smile came to her lips.


End file.
